1. Field of the Specification
This specification generally relates to message headers.
2. Background Art
Display systems play a prominent role in the design of many electronic devices. For example, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), satellite navigation devices, electronic book readers, and mobile phones each provide a display device for presenting content to a user. A user may receive a message associated with a header. Typically when a user scrolls the message, the header may scroll off the display of a device.